


A Conversation in The Garden

by indomiegoreng



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, Genderbending, Minor psycological, Slight!Suho/Wendy, girl!EXO
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indomiegoreng/pseuds/indomiegoreng
Summary: Park Chanyeol tidak akan pernah tahu kalau cinta sejatinya akan datang sangat terlambat. Ia harus melewati cinta yang fana sebelum menemukan wanita yang sesungguhnya atau yang seharusnya ia cintai





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Bahasa Indonesia ㅋㅋㅋ please enjoy!!

 

_Tok...tok.._

Pria yang berada di sebuah ruangan putih tersebut seketika langsung beranjak ketika mendengar suara mengetuk pintu dari luar bangsal tempat ia dirawat. Raut wajahnya memang terlihat seperti menantikan seseorang (atau dua).

_'Mungkin paman Junmyeon, atau bibi Seungwan?'_

Ia merasa tak ada lagi orang-orang yang dekat dengannya kecuali dua orang tersebut.

"Masuk," ujar pria tersebut.

Pintu sedikit terbuka. Dan orang tersebut menampakkan wajah tersenyumnya kepada pria yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Chanyeol!" kata pria yang baru masuk tersebut.

_'Ah tentu saja Baekhyun akan datang' batin pria yang baru saja dipanggil._

"Gimana? Udah siap untuk segera keluar, Yeol?" Baekhyun memandang sepupunya yang terbaring dan segera duduk di kursi disampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Baek, rasanya aneh setelah hampir setahun aku disini, dan tiba-tiba sudah boleh keluar sekarang," ungkap Chanyeol sambil memainkan ujung gaun rumah sakitnya. 

"Kau sudah bekerja keras Chanyeol-ah, bahkan dokterpun masih susah percaya kau bisa melalui ini dan sembuh total dengan cepat," ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang pundak pria yang pandangannya sekarang menerawang.

"Appa dan Eomma akan kesini sejam lagi untuk menjemput kita. Ini aku bawa takoyaki kesukaanmu , kubeli di tempat biasanya, makanlah, biar kubantu bereskan barang-barangmu," kata Baekhyun sambil beranjak menuju lemari penyimpan barang Chanyeol selama di rumah sakit.

Park Chanyeol, pria yang setahun lalu sempat mengalami depresi berat dan halusinasi ini memang sempat tidak percaya ketika dua hari yang lalu, dr. Lee mendatanginya dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit yang sudah menanginya kurang lebih satu tahun itu. Kalau ditanya bagaimana ia bisa sembuh, mungkin karena ia sudah tersadar letak penyebab depresinya.

Sebuah penyesalan. Penyesalan yang sudah terlambat.

 

 

......

_To be continued_

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter ini masih berupa preview tentang Chanyeol yang mengalami depresi, penyebabnya? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya ya.
> 
> Cheers!!!


End file.
